Dracon Cor
Category: Force Sensitives Category: Sith Members Family: *Bastion (Father, factory worker, location unknown) *Layla (mother, waitress, location unknown) *Lariz (younger brother, location unknown) *Danrew, Hona and Jak (younger brothers,triplets,location unknown) *Marital status: widower (Tenaj wife: greeter, deceased) *Children: None Early Life Born and raised on Corellia life had always been tough growing up in the seedier districts of Coronet city where the local law enforcement rarely entered, But life was exceedingly hard for Dracon as the most part of his childhood was spent taking care of his younger siblings whilst his mother and father worked all the hours under the sun just to keep the family fed, clothed and sheltered. Due to his family’s life style Dracon's education suffered greatly, he resented his parents for the missed opportunities and chances of a better life but he had been taught that family came before anything else. Tragedy Strikes At the age of 15 Dracon learned the hard way how tough and painful life could be, during a trip to the city center his family were harassed by a group of corrupt CorSec officers, wanting to protect his family Dracon's father told his family to run. Unfortunately the Cor's ran blindly into an alley where they were quickly surrounded by the officers, Dracon hid from the them just before they arrested his parents and took his brothers away in front of his very eyes. Feeling nothing but fear and helpless Dracon could only watch the atrocity that had befallen his family and waited for the CorSec officers to leave, by the time they had left it had started to rain it was at that moment that Dracon's heart became as hard as a Krayt pearl. A Rude Awakening and a Painful Lesson Dracon knew that the only way he could survive on the harsh streets of Coronet was to start a life of crime. At first he only stole what he needed to in order to survive but the more he stole the easier it became, after a while he became more brazen by stealing things that he wanted. The only drawback in Dracon's rising confidence was that he was starting to draw attention to himself both from CorSec and the other criminal gangs. On one particular theft he came face to face with a rival gang leader who had found him stealing on his turf. The gang leader was at least a head taller than Dracon and twice as wide, not feeling any fear Dracon rushed to face his opponent thinking he could use speed to his advantage, that was the first mistake he made and he found that out the hard way. Although the man was taller and bigger built he had lost none of his agility and simply side stepped Dracon's foolish charge which ended up with Dracon falling on his face. The leader didn't even let Dracon get up off of the floor before he started to rain vicious blows down into Dracon's head and body, feeling his vision clouding he passed out from the onslaught. When he came round Dracon knew that he wouldn't last five parsecs if he didn't learn how to protect himself so he started to train and build up his body mass turning himself into a weapon this also helped him to look more formidable. The Black Hand Nine years after the arrest of his family he came to the attention of the Crime lord Norgam Tak who invited him to join the Black Hand crime syndicate that controlled the dark underworld of Coronet. At first he started off as a thief but later he was used as Norgam's head enforcer and personal bodyguard due to his vicious, unforgiving nature and size, it was during this time that he met the love of his life and future wife Tenaj who worked as a greeter for Norgam in his main club, the Drunken Ewok. The Protector It was on his first day working as Norgam's enforcer that Dracon had noticed Tenaj, in a place that was rife with notorious killers and thieves, she was like a shinning beacon of innocence that Dracon felt compelled to protect like a brother would protect his sister. From that day forward Dracon would secretly keep an eye on her. On one fateful night a customer entered the establishment and started to paw and grab Tenaj and generally cause trouble. Dracon decided that he would put a stop to this and made his way over to the patron, as he approached he nodded for Tenaj to leave, the unruly customer was sat down with his back to Dracon so he bent down behind him and whispered into his ear. Unleashed Fury Even though the customer had been given a warning he was either to drunk to listen or too high to see that Dracon was more than a match for the individual, trying to look as defiant and intimidating as possible the patron stood to face Dracon. Without warning the situation turned form heated to deadly as the inebriated man threw a punch directly at Dracon's head, reacting faster than the crowds eyes could keep up Dracon caught his opponents arm and twisted it till it brought the man to his knees. Even though the man was clearly intoxicated he was able to free his vibroblade from its sheath and stab Dracon through the bicep on his outstretched arm. Although his arm was engulfed with a pain that Dracon had never felt he still refused to let go of the patron's arm, instead he brought his knee up into his opponents elbow and everyone in the area heard the sickening sound of the patrons elbow snapping. Letting out a howl of pain that sounded more like a scolded animal than a man Dracon's opponent crumbled to the floor in a heap, without giving the man a chance to get to his feet Dracon grabbed him by his belt and pulled him towards the exit of the club and tossed him out into the street. It was only then that Dracon allowed the pain to engulf his own body his vision blurred and he fell to the floor. Sensing more than seeing the commotion around him Dracon allowed unconsciousness to take him like a thief in the night The Softer Side When Dracon finally regained consciousness he found himself in a small low lit, grimy apartment that was not his own, feeling weak Dracon scanned his surroundings and instantly became aware of movement from one of the adjoining rooms. Much to his relief Tenaj entered the main room carrying a tray that held a bowl of Nerf stew and a cup of caf. After Dracon had eaten his meal they spent the rest of the evening conversing about how they both ended up working for the crime lord and how they would never be free from his grasp. Before Tenaj retired to bed for the night Dracon noticed that she was crying, so he tried to comfort her the best he could and vowed that she would come to no harm as long as he was alive, feeling more relieved Tenaj gently kissed Dracon on the cheek and left the room. A New Start at Life In the months that followed the incident Dracon found his feelings for Tenaj slowly changing from respect and admiration to an intense feeling of love, to his surprise she felt the same way. After a 5 year romance Dracon and Tenaj were finally married for 10 happy years and in those 10 years he had slowly began protecting her more than he did Norgam. During the years that they had been together Dracon and Tenaj had slowly pulled themselves out of the squalor in which they had spent most of their early life, they were on the verge of approaching Norgam together to tell him they were leaving when once again tragedy destroyed Dracon's happiness and his world was torn apart once again. Dark Future During a meeting which took place at the Drunken Ewok, Tenaj was taken hostage and held at blaster point when the negotiations with the rival crime lord turned hostile, instead of bargaining for her freedom Norgam pulled a blaster of his own and shot Tenaj through the stomach. Ignoring Norgam's orders to protect him Dracon ran to his dying wife’s side and held her until her life's energy ebbed from her body and the look on her face was forever etched into Dracon's memory. Dracon would never forget her last words. The Dark Side Released Feeling nothing but rage Dracon swept through the office killing friend and foe alike looking for his former employer. When he had caught up with Norgam he was loading his personal ship to make his escape. Blocking Norgam's path to his ship Dracon unsheathes his vibroblades that were given to him by Norgam and stalks towards his prey without mercy. With one slash he ended the life of his wife's murderer with the very blades that were given to him by Norgam for his years of loyal service. Fleeing the Past As he stood there and watched his employer die Dracon came to the realization that there was nothing left for him on Corellia except retribution from the rival gang or his eventual arrest for the murders he had committed. Eventually he decided to leave on the ship Norgam had already prepped for departure. Once the ship had left the gravwell of the planet, Dracon entered hyperspace with the plan of wandering the Galaxy alone. Order of Sovereignty Coming out of hyperspace to re-calibrate his nav comp Dracon found himself in a system he didn't recognize, doing a quick scan of the nearest planet he found out that it was called Ni'novia. After doing some research on the planet Dracon learned that it was the capital of the Order of Sovereignty,a government which was being lead by Sith Lord named S'Rai Dah. Running low on funds Dracon contacted S'Rai looking for work, but what Dracon found was beyond his wildest dreams.